


The Glory of Love

by Mybrolly



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Anger, Complete, Desire, Frottage, Glory Hole, Incest, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Virgin Sherlock, holmescest, possible underage (Sherlock is 16)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-28
Updated: 2013-10-28
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mybrolly/pseuds/Mybrolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was dark and dingy, clean but graffiti covered a lot of the walls. There were five stalls, four small and one a large disabled toilet. Sherlock made his deductions quickly, two glory holes and the disabled toilet for a more physical fuck. One of the cubicles was locked, someone was inside. Being bold, Sherlock slipped into the stall beside, shut the door rather loudly and stood nervously, unsure of what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning - Sherlock is 16. That may be underage where you are from so this is your warning.

It wasn’t easy being gay in such a high societal area. If Father ever found out it would be a series of beatings and likely sent off to one of those “straight camps”. There was no way Sherlock could get a boyfriend either, everyone’s parents talked to each other. All you had to do was spend too much time with one boy and it was instant news. Mummy would try and get the sixteen year old to date, there was always some “nice girl” from another well-to-do family that she “just happened” to invite round for tea. It was tiresome. All Sherlock wanted was to be himself but that was impossible in his surroundings. He couldn’t wait until he was eighteen, off at university and away from being closeted for the sake of his family’s damn name.

 

There was a spot that was whispered about, supposedly good for anonymous hook ups. A public bathroom, quite deep into the local nature trail of the forest. It apparently had a glory hole as well as a darkened cubicle. There were rules to protect anonymity but Sherlock knew little about them, he’d never thought he would stoop low enough to go there. Some people wore masks, apparently, others just respected the rules, most would know a few of the men there but never mentioned it outside of the toilets. Everyone needed the space, it would be stupid to tell anyone about the sexuality of men they met there.

 

Enough was enough, this closeted life was driving Sherlock crazy. He decided he was going to go, he wasn’t sure if he’d join in but he knew he had to see the only gay friendly place in the town. He knew it was illegal but that’s never stopped him before and if the police caught him, well, he was skilled at acting innocent, he did it all the time with Mummy.

 

Sherlock arrived at the public toilets and found it to seem dark and deserted, he had a fleeting thought that he had the wrong place until a man walked out with his hood over his head and a scarf covering most of his face, in the darkness it was impossible to tell who he was.

 

Sherlock watched for a while, he saw a few men come and go, each looking suspicious as they left. Eventually he decided to have a look for himself. He covered his face with his scarf, much like the men he’d seen, and went inside.

 

It was dark and dingy, clean but graffiti covered a lot of the walls. There were five stalls, four small and one a large disabled toilet. Sherlock made his deductions quickly, two glory holes and the disabled toilet for a more physical fuck. One of the cubicles was locked, someone was inside. Being bold, Sherlock slipped into the stall beside, shut the door rather loudly and stood nervously, unsure of what to do.

 

A knock came from the other side and after a brief hesitation Sherlock knocked back. He heard the noise of a zip, the slide of skin on skin and then a hard cock appeared in the hole. 

 

Sherlock began stroking the strangers cock slowly, unsure of himself. He was completely inexperienced, the only cock he had ever touched was his own. This was brand new to him, the thrill of it mixed with the danger sparked something inside him.

 

Sherlock dropped to his knees on the (thankfully) clean floor, continuing to stroke the man. He took a tentative lick at the head of the cock and felt it throb in his hand. Clearly he had done something right. He continued to lap at the slit and around the head of the long cock as he kept stroking. Once he felt braver he began sucking it, taking more in his mouth with every downward bob of his head until he removed his hand and used it to brace himself against the wall.

 

Sherlock gagged as the cock hit the back of his throat but he refused to let that stop him. He tried to take it all, again and again, until his throat relaxed and he was able to swallow around the prick in his mouth.

 

He trained himself to breathe through his nose quickly so that he could keep up his actions. There were small, barely audible groans of pleasure from the next cubicle which delighted Sherlock. He wanted to see if he could make the man be louder and tried a variety of things. He enjoyed pulling back and licking the pre-come directly from the tip, he ran his tongue along the underside of the cock from base to frenulum, he even let his teeth graze lightly over the sensitive member.

 

His own cock throbbed and he reached down to touch, wondering if he should get this man or someone else to suck him, unsure if he could wait that long.

 

Undoing his trousers, Sherlock released his cock and started to stroke himself. He couldn’t help but love what he was doing, the salty taste of pre-come and sweat, the musky, manly smell when he buried his nose in pubic hair, the danger and the unknown a turn on as well.

 

With his spare hand he began teasing the stranger’s balls, rolling them in his hand, massaging gently, curious about the differences between the man’s and his own and how to stimulate them to bring pleasure.

 

Sherlock felt the balls tighten and the man bucked into his mouth. He stroked himself harder, knowing what was happening and there was a grunt from the next cubicle as the stranger came in the teenager's mouth.

 

Sherlock was overwhelmed by the amount and strong salty taste. He tried to swallow but ended up spitting most into the toilet beside him as he made a mental note to improve the skill of swallowing as someone ejaculated in your mouth.

 

A few more strokes and the reality of what he just did caused Sherlock to orgasm, spilling his release over his hand and sighing loudly as pleasure took over.

 

He cleaned himself up with the toilet paper and fixed his trousers before realizing the strangers cock was gone from the hole. Sherlock was slated but wanted more, once was never going to sedate his desire, not now he had tasted it and knew what he could do to a man. This sleepy little town had given him an outlet for his desires and he already didn’t want to leave it.

 

Three knocks came just as Sherlock was about to leave. Three knocks, he had no clue what it meant. Looking around as he tried to figure it out and finally spotted the code on the wall in crude black marker:

**_1 Knock – Lets play (Oral)_ **

****

**_2 Knocks - Lets play (Anal)_ **

****

**_3 Knocks – Same time tomorrow?_ **

****

**_4 Knocks – Same time next week?_ **

****

**_2 Fingers through the hole – Disabled toilet?_ **

****

**_Suckee/Fuckee leaves first_ **

 

It must have been a simple universal code between the regular users, but three knocks, the man wanted him again, Sherlock had pleased him, he’d done well with his first ever blowjob and the man wanted more. He gave the thumbs up through the hole without a moment’s thought and left quickly. 

 

Sherlock took the long walk home. He was too happy and had too much to think about, he needed to find a way to hide the smile from his new found freedom and skill before he returned home to an intuitive father or brother. Last thing he need was Mycroft outing him as not being the perfect son he was with his steady girlfriend and plans to follow father’s career.

 

Sherlock practically ran to his bedroom in an attempt to avoid his family. The scenario had been replaying over and over in his head and he was aroused again by it. He enjoyed a long shower, the water serving to not only relax him but also to hide his moans, he didn’t want to be quiet, he was too happy at what had transpired.

 

Sleep eluded him for most of the night, he just wanted to be able to go back and do it again. It was a countdown until tomorrow night. 


	2. Chapter 2

Sherlock arrived at the toilets early. He literally was unable to stay away any longer with his nervous excitement. He'd spent as much time as he could investigating different oral sex techniques and he wanted to try them out on his stranger.

 

Worry took over him that someone would get his spot so Sherlock pulled his scarf up and made his way inside. Thankfully he found his cubicle empty, as was the one beside it. He entered and waited until he eventually heard footsteps. Sherlock had to stop himself from looking at the shoes, he refused to bring this man from a bit of fun to a deduction, he kept his eyes focused on the door, heard the next cubicle’s lock and after what seemed like forever since last night, Sherlock got the one knock.

 

Much quicker than the night before, Sherlock knocked back.

 

He listened to the zip being undone and eventually the long slender cock was pushed through the hole. Sherlock dropped to his knees instantly and began teasing the tip of the man’s cock as he stroked.  He licked the entire shaft before taking the length in his mouth, bobbing his head and following a cycle of rhythmical sucking and teasing.

 

Sherlock got lost in his actions and was suddenly brought down to earth by two knocks on the cubicle wall.

 

Two knocks. The man wanted to fuck him through the wall.

 

Sherlock’s worry kicked in as he thought about giving his virginity to an unknowing stranger. He’d never bought into the whole “saving it for someone special” thing but he hadn’t exactly planned a quick fuck with a faceless, nameless man either. But it was this or wait until he left for university.

 

Sherlock continued sucking as he thought and when he stopped and stood the cock was taken away from the hole. There was some fumbling and a condom was shown through the hole. At least it would be safe sex, that was a bonus he supposed. The condom disappeared and a slicked finger took its place, Sherlock pushed his trousers down and lined his ass up to the glory hole and the stranger’s finger teased his virgin hole then pushed inside. He was tight, very tight. Sherlock rarely indulged in using fingers on himself and it made this seem more unnatural. It was an intrusion and his body fought against it.

 

Sherlock forced himself to relax and the finger began moving in and out of him slowly, opening him up more. The man moaned as he tried to push a second finger into the unbelievably tight hole and Sherlock pushed back on them wantonly, awkwardly and a bit painfully.

 

A single knock came and Sherlock was confused. Did the man expect him to suck his fingers or had he changed his mind about this? What did one knock mean when in this position. Slowly the two fingers were removed and Sherlock stepped forward, turning to look at the hole. Two non-slicked fingers appeared and Sherlock was just as unsure what it meant. The man coughed and Sherlock read the code on the wall…did the man want him in the disabled toilet? A proper fuck rather than a stranger’s dick through a hole, it did sound much better and a lot less awkward. It was dark in the disabled cubicle, he was unlikely to see the man fucking him and that suited Sherlock, he didn’t need to know anything other than this unknown man was the one who’d take his virginity.

 

Sherlock pulled his trousers back up and moved quickly to the disabled cubicle, keeping the door unlocked but turning his back to it. A moan was heard from another cubicle, clearly they weren’t alone anymore but then again that is what this spot was for, it wasn’t intimate, it was for the gay men of the town to find some fun without society getting in the way.

 

The door behind Sherlock opened and he listened to it lock. The man stepped behind him and kissed his neck. It was a move that shocked the teenager, he hadn’t expected anything gentle, he hadn’t even thought he’d be touched in any way but the man kissed his neck again as he reached for the young man’s trousers.

 

Sherlock turned his head and captured the man’s lips before either had a chance to think. They locked in a deep, lustful kiss, falling against the cubicle wall and showing their need for each other. Sherlock moved his hand down to palm the stranger’s erection as the man grabbed his ass as if to claim it.

 

The kiss broke and Sherlock took a step back to undo the man’s trousers. It was dark but he could see enough when he foolishly glanced up at the strangers face.

 

“You…”

 

Sherlock’s mouth fell open as the realisation hit him. He pushed past the man who had only moments before been in his mouth and preparing his ass. He unlocked the door and ran out of the toilets into the night.

 

Sherlock ran for a while, trying to get far enough away and stop his thinking. He was going to let the stranger in the other cubicle fuck him, take his virginity, he almost did it, he intended on doing it…

 

He'd almost had sex with his brother.

 

It had been Mycroft’s cock he’d sucked, Mycroft’s nimble fingers breaching his virgin asshole.

 

_Mycroft bloody Holmes._

 

Sherlock had no clue how he was meant to go home, face him family, face his brother now that his secret was out, now Mycroft knew he was gay and now that he’d sucked his brother’s cock.

 

Suddenly Sherlock stopped and thought about it properly. He wasn’t the only one that was gay, he wasn’t the only one involved here. Mycroft had been visiting that place for god knows how long, he knew the etiquette, he had condoms and lubricant, he was prepared to fuck a stranger. Sherlock was young, experimenting, curious, but Mycroft, he was obviously experienced in this.

 

Both brothers held something over the other, stalemate, neither would tell a soul. Though there was the matter than they had engaged in incest, _that_ wasn’t so easily forgotten.

 

Sherlock had to deal with the realisation that the first cock ever in his mouth was his brothers. The first come he ever tasted belonged to Mycroft. His elder brother was the first man to ever put his fingers in his ass. Worst of all, up until the moment he found out his identity, Sherlock had loved it.

 

Mycroft’s cock was long, not too thick but perfect girth and Sherlock had spent last night masturbating over how it had felt in his mouth.  He was disgusted by his own actions, how could he think about his own brother like that…though it wasn’t his brother at the time. He’d no knowledge it was Mycroft and Mycroft had no clue who was at the other side of that cubicle, maybe they could forget it. Surely he could forget how perfect his brother’s kiss was, there had to be some way to get rid of that information.

 

Reluctantly he went home to face the music. 


	3. Chapter 3

Mycroft wasn’t downstairs when Sherlock returned home. Clearly he’d hidden away in his room which suited Sherlock just fine. They didn’t need to talk, they could just forget anything happened, talking probably made it too real anyway.

 

“What the hell were you doing there? You are sixteen, Sherlock. Sixteen!” Mycroft was waiting in Sherlock’s room for him and pounced the second he opened the door.

 

“Oh, my age? _That’s_ the part of this you are choosing to focus on?”

 

Mycroft’s eyes locked on Sherlock and his face was unbelievably stern. “Yes, nothing else needs discussed, anything that happened was simple a mistake and shall be forgotten. I trust you shan’t reveal my sexuality as I shan’t reveal yours and our lives can return to how they were.  You, however, are sixteen years old. You should not be going near a place like that. _How dare you_.”

 

Sherlock had planned to play the stalemate and let the acts be forgotten, but something about his brother, Sherlock had to push it, he loved getting him angry, he’d been doing it for years and now was his ultimate chance, it was too tempting.

 

“What is it you’re angry about, Myc? The fact I was there, the fact I’m sixteen or the fact that you enjoyed how I sucked your cock?”

 

“Stop that. _Now_.”

 

“Oh? Is my mouth better used for something else?”

 

“Sherlock, stop this insolence.”

 

“Or what, Mycroft? You’ll tell father that you almost took your little brother’s virginity?”

 

Mycroft paled instantly at the statement. A few moments later and he would’ve, if he hadn’t wanted to hold the stranger, get a better angle on that tight asshole, then he would’ve went ahead with it, he would’ve taken Sherlock’s virginity.

 

“Drop this. Let’s forget it and move on.”

 

Sherlock always wanted the last word but for once he simply nodded and agreed. Something in his brother’s paling face had cancelled out his desire to be a brat.

 

The elder Holmes attempted to school his face as he left the room. When he walked past Sherlock he muttered, “I’m truly sorry, brother” and was quickly gone.

 

Sherlock flopped onto his bed, his head spun with everything that had happened and kept coming back to one simple thing – the kiss. It was just a kiss, a lustful kiss between two strangers but there was something about it, something…

 

 

********************************************************************************

 

It was after four in the morning when Sherlock gave up his attempts to sleep. His mind wouldn’t stop thinking about his brother, the kiss, his cock, those fingers and what he missed out on. Every time he closed his eyes he had the same fantasies from the night before only this time there was no wall between him and the stranger, it was Mycroft in his mouth, Mycroft fucking him, Mycroft’s hands all over him. Mycroft. His brother.

 

Sherlock left his bed and made his way down the hall to Mycroft’s room. He stood outside as he gathered courage and finally pushed the door open slowly, trying to avoid it creaking as he stepped inside.  He kept his footsteps light and made his way to Mycroft’s bed, wide eyes watching him as he climbed in beside him.

 

“Sherlock? What are you doing?”

 

“Must we talk?” Sherlock asked as he moved closer to his brother.

 

“I think it’s necessary, yes.”

 

Sherlock paused and closed the rest of the gap between them. “I’ve been thinking. We’re going to be forgetting this, pretending it didn’t happen… maybe… maybe we can add a few more things to the list and start the forgetting in the morning?”

 

The elder brother looked at him confused. “Are you implying that -” he was cut off by Sherlock’s lips on his, soft and tender. Mycroft didn’t move for a moment but he finally caved, all the will in the world wouldn’t be able to stop him while Sherlock’s soft, supple lips were on his.

 

Sherlock parted his lips and ran his tongue over Mycroft’s full bottom lip, drawing a small moan from his brother. He had heard Mycroft moan from the other side of the cubicle but it didn’t compare to this, now. Sherlock’s cock instantly twitched, he shouldn’t be turned on, this is his brother but god how he wanted to hear that noise again and more importantly be the one who caused it.

 

When granted entrance he teased Mycroft’s tongue with his own and felt his brother’s hand card through his hair. Everything was so gentle, not what he’d expected from Mycroft at all.

 

“I can’t take your virginity.” Mycroft whispered against Sherlock’s lips. It instantly disappointed the younger Holmes, he hadn’t even realised how much he’d wanted it until he the option was taken away from him.

 

“I want you to.”

 

“No, Lockie, I can’t, we’ll never be able to move on from it all if we do that. I’ll always be your first.”

 

“And what if I want that?”

 

“You don’t. I’m your brother. Save yourself for someone else.”

 

“I’ll just go back there and have some stranger do it then.” Sherlock moved away, defiant.

 

“No, don’t do that, Lockie. You deserve so much more than that.”

 

“Then let me have you.”

 

“We can’t. I’m sorry, brother, but I refuse to leave you with that memory.”

 

Sherlock pouted and Mycroft smiled, moving forward and capturing the stuck out bottom lip between his own. Sherlock was adorable, it was hard to resist him, especially now when he wanted one thing Mycroft couldn’t give him.

 

Sinking back into the arms of his brother, Sherlock conceded. He knew he should take what he could get from Mycroft but he couldn’t help wanting more.

 

The kiss turned deeper, tongues exploring each other’s mouths, hands roaming through each other’s hair and attempting to remove each other’s clothing. A frustrated Sherlock moved away and stripped quickly, encouraging Mycroft to do the same, helping him when he was going too slow for the teenagers liking.

 

Both finally naked, Sherlock straddled his brother and bent to kiss him again. Erections rubbed against each other as Sherlock unconsciously moved his hips, his lips trailing down Mycroft’s neck, over his collar bone and flicking a tongue out to tease his nipple.

 

Mycroft’s moans were delicious, his skin tasted unbelievable and Sherlock wondered how he was going to let himself be with someone anonymous when all the time he could’ve had this, the kissing, the intimacy, the touch of someone else’s skin and watching their chest rise and fall with their breathing. The thought crossed his mind that it wasn’t the sensation of another person being this intimate but the fact that it was his brother that made it so perfect.

 

Sherlock sucked a bruise onto Mycroft’s chest, it wouldn’t be seen by anyone but he’d know it was there, he’d know his brother couldn’t forget him easily when his mark was still on his body.

 

Mycroft rolled his eyes, knowing exactly why his sibling had done it. He wasn’t complaining though, the sensation was amazing, especially when Sherlock punctuated his actions with a bite.

 

The friction between there erections just wasn’t enough. Mycroft reached down and wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, stroking them together, moaning at the friction between them as he did.

 

Sherlock sucked, bit and teased Mycroft’s nipples, watching them harden into little peaks beneath his tongue. He moved back up to kiss his brother again, if this was his only chance to do it then he would get as many of those perfect kisses as he could.

 

The sensation of their cocks brushing over each other was unbelievable. The friction was rough due to only having pre-come to lubricate them but it was fantastic. Sherlock gasped into Mycroft’s mouth, knowing he couldn’t last too long with this pleasure overflowing in him. Each nerve tingled and a warmth was pooling in his stomach. He wanted more, needed more, this couldn’t be a one off, he’d make Mycroft see somehow.

 

Mycroft’s eyes were shut when Sherlock pulled back to look at him. “Look at me” the teenager whispered and Mycroft obliged, opening his eyes and taking in the beautiful sight of his debauched brother on top of him, eyes wide, sweat on his forehead, lips swollen from kissing and hair falling into his eyes. It was all Mycroft could take and he increased his stroking.

 

Sherlock kissed him harder as his orgasm exploded through his body and he came over his brother’s hand and their stomachs. Mycroft pumped harder, keeping Sherlock’s lips locked with his as he followed, hot streaks of come mixing with his brothers.

 

As he attempted to catch his breath, Sherlock fell onto the bed beside his brother. Both men panted and their hearts beat quickly.  When they turned to look at each other they smiled, happy and post orgasmic. The full weight of their actions would sink in later, for now they would just enjoy it.

 

Mycroft was the one to break the lingering silence. “We should clean up.”   

 

“Actually,” Sherlock leaned in and gave his brother a chaste kiss, “I think you look rather good like that.”

 

“Oh do shut up, or I’ll make you lick me clean.”

 

It was a joke and Sherlock knew it but he did consider doing it, tasting himself and his brother’s release from his stomach.  He didn’t get enough time as Mycroft reached on to his bedside table for tissues, using them to clean the sticky mess.

 

“That’ll do for now, I’ll be more thorough when I walk you back to your room.”

 

Sherlock chuckled. Mycroft was ever the gentleman even after making his little brother come.

 

“I’m not your girlfriend, you don’t have -” Sherlock stopped talking as his mind took over. “You’ve been dating Linda _for a year_. Have you been sleeping with her?”

 

Mycroft laughed at the idea, “No brother, she’s homosexual herself, we supply each other with a service to appease our parents. She is a good friend, nothing more.”

 

Sherlock internally sighed in relief, he knew it was wrong but he didn’t want Mycroft with anyone else.

 

They lay in comfortable silence, eyes exploring each other and hands stroking their brother’s naked skin. Mycroft was beautiful. Sherlock had joked for so long about his weight but he never had a problem, he had a sweet tooth but his waistline never showed his weakness. He wasn’t muscled but far from flabby and his freckles covered his entire body. _Stunning._

 

Sherlock’s eyes began to close and Mycroft kissed his forehead.

 

“You should go to bed, Lockie. We don’t need you being discovered here.”

 

“But I’m already asleep. Don’t make me move.” Sherlock pouted and Mycroft kissed him.

 

“Bed, Little one.”

 

Reluctantly Sherlock rubbed his eyes and climbed off the bed. He gathered his clothes and dressed quickly as Mycroft put his robe on.

 

“You look better without.”  Sherlock smirked.

 

“As do you. Such a shame you must spend each day with a body like that covered.”

 

Sherlock cheeks reddened. He felt idiotic for blushing but the comment was so genuine from someone he adored.

 

The two walked hand in hand to Sherlock’s room and paused at his door in order to say goodnight.

 

“Goodnight, Lockie.”

 

“Must we?”

 

“Yes, we _must. Goodnight_ , Lockie.”

 

“You are damn stubborn.”

 

“Goodnight, Lockie.”

 

Sherlock pulled Mycroft closer using the ties of his robe. He kissed his elder brother softly, reluctant for their lips to part.

 

“Night, My.”

 

Mycroft simply smiled and watched his brother disappear into his room before he left for his own, not dropping the smile for a second. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Holmes brothers avoided each other for a few days, only meeting for family dinners at Mummy’s request. The tension was palpable if either dared to make eye contact with the other. Sherlock could practically feel the electricity sizzle between them, which just added to his on-going thought that forgetting what had transpired was the wrong idea entirely.

 

Sherlock hadn’t been able to get Mycroft out of his head. It started with continuing thoughts of his body, each freckle or hair that covered his creamy skin and how his erection looked as it throbbed with need. Soon the thoughts became more and he began thinking about the man his brother was. He was brilliant, had a Holmes brain but seemed to control it a lot better than his younger sibling. He followed rules and society, he was the model child while Sherlock acted out against his heritage. Mycroft’s voice was unbelievably silky and he had a love of reading that somehow warmed Sherlock when he thought about it. All the times he had harassed his brother he hadn’t noticed just how beautiful and serene he could be. He was seeing a different side of Mycroft now and he craved to know it better, to be part of it even.

 

He tried to contort his feelings around the sexual. Lust could be explained, he was a sixteen year old having his first experience with another man, it was all hormonal…or at least he could kid himself that that was the case. True emotions were more complicated. Falling for your brother couldn’t be blamed on hormones, it could only be blamed on how exquisite Mycroft truly was when Sherlock bothered to look deeper than the little brother instinct to annoy.

 

After four days of avoidance _something_ had to give.

 

Another family dinner with the boys saying nothing to each other apart from the slightly hurtful comment in order to keep up appearances with their parents. Dessert came and Father was called away to an important phone call, Mummy excused herself with a headache and Mycroft suddenly looked anxious when alone and sitting beside his younger sibling.

 

Sherlock said nothing and began eating his trifle, exaggerating his contented noises and glancing momentarily at Mycroft’s reaction. He stayed stony faced, refused to give anything away…or perhaps he didn’t feel the same, didn’t want Sherlock in that way anymore.

 

Always willing to conduct an experiment, Sherlock placed his hand under the table on his brother’s crotch.

 

“Remove that at once.” Mycroft demanded, practically choking on his trifle.

 

“And if not?” Sherlock raised an eyebrow in challenge.

 

“It is highly inappropriate. Remove it. _Now_.”

 

The longer Sherlock’s hand lingered the more he could feel and his brother was definitely getting hard.

 

“Why, Myc, when it seems you like it?”

 

“Stop. We made a deal, now stick to it.”

 

“I want to change the deal, Myc.”

 

“And what exactly do you want, Lockie?”

 

Sherlock rubbed his brother’s growing erection and leaned into his ear, “You to _fuck_ me with this.”

 

Mycroft dry swallowed before reaching for his water, a meagre attempt to drown his brother’s words. He hadn’t stopped thinking about hearing them come from that perfect mouth again but he knew they were wrong and knew he could never go through with it. Not only was he his brother but there was a seven year age gap. He couldn’t be the one to take Sherlock’s virginity.

 

But, god, he wanted to.

 

“Stop.” Mycroft grabbed Sherlock’s wrist under the table. “This can’t happen. Don’t make it any harder than it has to be.”

 

“Poor choice of words.” Sherlock chuckled and began sliding down in his seat, pushing it back and disappearing under the table.

 

“Lockie, _don’t you dare_!”

 

Sherlock tried to gain access to Mycroft’s zip but the elder brother grabbed both wrists and held them firmly in place. Sherlock leaned forward and mouthed at the obvious bulge through his brother’s trousers.

 

“Stop! Now!”

 

Sherlock refused to acknowledge Mycroft’s quiet yet firm demands. Their parents could return any moment, there was a maid in the large estate too, just waiting to clear the dishes away, a loud noise could alert any of them.

 

“Stop. I implore you.”

 

The mouthing quickened and Mycroft squirmed in his seat, his body at obvious odds with itself as his torso tried to pull away yet his groin bucked slightly into Sherlock’s face.

 

“…Lockie”

 

It was breathless and showed he was giving in to pleasure. With his mouth Sherlock tried to unzip his brother, stopping immediately when the door opened.

 

“On your own tonight, Mycroft?” The maid asked as she began clearing the dishes.

 

Mycroft was flushed, cheeks red and doing a rather poor job of controlling his breathing.

 

“Got it.” Sherlock immerged, “Dropped my fork. Well, Mycroft knocked it from my hand when trying to steal my trifle. _Greedy git_.”

 

The maid chuckled and continued her clearing as the boys focused back on their desserts, not saying a word to each other.

 

Once Mycroft’s erection calmed he quickly made his way to his bedroom. 


	5. Chapter 5

Later that night when he was sure their parents were asleep, Mycroft stormed into his brother’s bedroom.

 

“What the _hell_ was that all about? Do you know how easily we could’ve been discovered?”

 

“Then don’t force me to take risks, fuck me now when it’s safe to do so.”

 

“We’ve been over this.”

 

“Yes, and you wished to chalk it down to an innocent mistake but I refuse to see it that way. I think I got the best possible outcome at the other side of that cubicle and I want more.”

 

“I am your _brother_ , Sherlock.”

 

“I’m more than aware and frankly a little bored with your point. “

 

“Yet the point remains and always shall. You shall always be my brother and several years younger.”

 

“And desperate for your cock.”

 

“Sherlock, stop this. For our sanity you must stop.”

 

“For our sanity, brother, you must cave.”

 

Mycroft shook his head, clearly his brother wasn’t listening to him, there was no point in arguing.

 

“This _will_ stop.” Mycroft snapped as he quickly left the room.

 

Sherlock refused to let this go into another few days of silence before confronting him again. He gave his brother a moment to calm down before following him to his bedroom.

 

“Do you want me?” He asked in a small voice as he crept into Mycroft’s room and found him sitting on his bed.

 

“More than I should.” Came his simple, honest reply.

 

“I’m the local freak. With my brain and the way I act…nobody understands me, except you. I’ve been thinking about this Myc and I think we would’ve ended up here one way or another. Why wouldn’t I fall for the one person who understands me?” Sherlock sheepishly made his way to join Mycroft on the bed. “Why wouldn’t I want my first time to be with the only man I trust?”

 

“You’re not a freak, Lockie. You are an amazing boy and you are going to be a great man. I am lucky to be your brother as I’ll be with you for it all.” Mycroft paused, “I don’t want you to loathe me because of our actions and giving in to lust.”

 

“Myc, do you _actually_ think I would be practically begging you for this if I hadn’t thought of each outcome beforehand? I know what it could do to our relationship or our family if it became public knowledge. I also know how much I want you and I believe you feel the same. Have you for one moment thought how we might be a perfect fit for each other?”

 

“Of course I’ve considered it. Very few match my intellect, fewer still would I wish to spend time with. But the negative outweighs the positives here. There is too much to lose.”

 

Sherlock scoffed at his brother, “You’re scared of what you’ll gain.”

 

“Perhaps. Though such worry is natural when wanting something you can’t have.”

 

“But you _can_ have me, Myc.”

 

“In a sexual sense, I am aware. But we both have the intelligence to know that this could go beyond sexual.”

 

“And who better for you to fall in love with than me?”

 

“Ever cocky, little one.” Mycroft chuckled.

 

“Yes, but also serious. All the qualities I possess make me the perfect match for you.”

 

“If we exclude your genetics.”

 

Sherlock rolled his eyes, “Meer semantics.”

 

“You don’t intend to give up this fight, do you?”

 

“Not until I have what I want.”

 

Sherlock leaned into Mycroft and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. As he lingered, letting his breath ghost on his brother’s lips, he smirked ever so slightly, knowing Mycroft would crack, he wanted to crack, it was obvious but the elder sibling had too many rules to follow his lust.

 

“I can be yours.” Sherlock whispered before kissing Mycroft again.

 

Slowly Mycroft began to kiss back, his resolve weakening. The kiss became heated, two set of lips locked in battle as Mycroft caved to his desires. Their tongues explored each other’s mouths and when the kiss broke Mycroft moved his mouth straight to Sherlock’s neck. He kissed and sucked the sensitive spots, nipping lightly over his pulse point, working his way to Sherlock’s ear where he hungrily whispered, _“Mine.”_

 

The simple word uttered by his brother had an extreme reaction and Sherlock’s cock began to stir to life. Being Mycroft’s was safe, familiar and yet new and exciting. He couldn’t work out how he’d never known it before but he was always Mycroft’s and his brother was the only one he wanted to take his virginity.

 

Sherlock let out a small gasp as Mycroft moved his lips along the teenagers collarbone, sucking a bruise to match his own barely faded mark Sherlock had given him. He smiled at the result and promised Sherlock many more would litter his body as he was claimed.

 

 The kisses became heated and Sherlock pushed his brother down on the bed and straddled his waist, not breaking their lip contact unless absolutely necessary. They were delicious kisses and their hunger for each other showed in them. Each time they moved to another area of exposed skin they quickly came back to capture each other’s mouths again.

 

Mycroft pawed at Sherlock’s clothes and the younger sibling sat back up and removed his top in order to help his brother gain access to his chest. Sherlock dipped back down to resume kissing, hand working on the buttons of Mycroft’s shirt.

 

With each inch of skin exposed, the brother’s looked at each other as if it were the first time again. Sherlock made a plan to kiss every one of Mycroft’s freckles one day, it would be a challenge but he adored each tiny brown mark. Mycroft was in awe of Sherlock’s pale skin, it seemed so pure and reminded him just what prize he was getting here.

 

Sherlock began undoing Mycroft’s trousers and frustration took over. He clambered off Mycroft and stood up, pulling his brother’s trousers and underwear off before ridding his own and straddling him again.

 

His hips ground against Mycroft’s. Both men were erect and desperate for each other. Sherlock reluctantly broke the kiss and moved his body down the bed until his mouth reached Mycroft’s cock.

 

The teenager took hold of the long, beautiful prick and began stroking lightly as his tongue teased the head of the cock. Mycroft couldn’t help but let out a moan as he watched the sight below his waist. His little brother’s red, swollen and delicious lips stretching around his cock, moving down his shaft and taking more of him with each movement. Finally he got to see what was on the other side of that cubicle and he knew anonymity could never compare to this.

 

He carded a hand through his brothers messy ebony curls and encouraged him to take more of his length. Watching him gag should’ve concerned him but it only served to turn him on further, as did Sherlock’s determination.

 

Reaching over to his bedside table, Mycroft removed a bottle of lubricant from the top drawer along with a condom. Pulling Sherlock’s hair slightly, he encouraged his brother to raise his head and look at him.

 

“We don’t have to do everything tonight if you’re not ready.” His voice was smooth and caring.

 

Sherlock looked up at him, his warm eyes sparkling back down. He grabbed the condom from the bed and threw it across the room.

 

“I want you, I want to feel you completely, I want you to come inside me. You offered a condom back _there_ , therefore I assume you have been cautious before. This is my first time, Myc and I want to feel it all.”

 

Mycroft opened his mouth to protest but the throbbing of his cock was a clear indicator of how he approved of Sherlock’s wishes. The boy was right, Mycroft had never gone without a condom before but he couldn’t wait to try it without one with the only sexual partner he could trust.

 

Mycroft attempted to wriggle from beneath Sherlock but he kept him in place and continued to suck and tease his cock.

 

“If you stay down there until I ejaculate then how am I to fuck you, brother?”

 

Sherlock didn’t reply, he simply shifted his body and scooted himself into a sixty-nine position with his brother.

 

Mycroft shook his head at Sherlock’s reluctance to do anything other than his own wishes and grabbed the bottle of lube from the bed. He thought twice and quickly set it down, favouring instead to spread his brother’s ass cheeks and begin to tease his virgin hole with his tongue.

 

Sherlock jumped at the first contact, it was completely unexpected. As Mycroft continued to tease the muscle and push his tongue inside, Sherlock moaned around the hard cock in his mouth. The younger brother’s body shook slightly with pleasure and his moans became more frequent, vibrating Mycroft’s shaft with each one.

 

While Sherlock was in a state of bliss, Mycroft took the lubricant again, slicked his fingers and began pushing the first inside.

 

A gasp came from Sherlock as Mycroft’s digit pressed further inside. He was just as tight as the first time, clearly a virgin but the way he began rocking on his brother’s finger showed how much he wanted it.

 

When Mycroft judged it best, he added the second finger and Sherlock’s gasp this time seemed painful. Mycroft added more lube and pushed slower inside, quickly locating the prostate in a want to give his brother pleasure rather than the painful stretch.

 

When the little bundle of nerves was hit, Sherlock jerked forward.

 

“What the hell was that?”

 

“Basic anatomy, Lockie, or do you require a biology lesson.”

 

Sherlock snapped, “Shut up and do it again.”

 

Mycroft obliged and grazed the prostate once more. The moan from Sherlock was wanton, delicious and rather filthy.

 

Increasing the speed of his fingers, Mycroft used his free hand to stroke Sherlock’s cock to distract him as he forced the tip of the third inside. Sherlock hissed but soon began rocking back on the fingers, wanting his prostate hit again.

 

Mycroft attempted not to hit it each time, he wanted to be inside his brother, even if it didn’t last long for the teenage virgin.

 

“I want your cock. Myc, please, please, give me your cock.” Sherlock begged.

 

Mycroft chuckled, “All these years and the key to get a please from you was to fuck you. If only I’d known.”

 

Slowly he removed his fingers and told Sherlock to lie on the bed. Mycroft positioned himself between his brother’s legs and rested one of them on his shoulder.

 

“Are you sure, Lockie?”

 

“Shut up and fuck me.” He said it with a smile and pulled Mycroft in for another kiss.

 

Mycroft took the lubricant bottle and slicked himself up, rather generously.

 

“This will likely hurt but I will be as gentle as I can and will stop anytime you need me to.”

 

Sherlock nodded but his eyes were impatient. Mycroft lined himself up and very slowly pushed the head of his cock against his brother’s entrance.

 

There was a painful squeak from Sherlock as his muscle stretched around his brother’s erection. Mycroft kept the pace slow and sunk deeper inside.

 

It had been a long time since he had lost his own virginity and he was unsure what to do to make it the least painful but he figured slow and steady, giving Sherlock plenty of time to adjust.

 

Once Mycroft was fully seated in Sherlock, he paused. Sherlock winced with the pain and Mycroft stroked his cock a few times to offer more distractions. Eventually Sherlock gave him a small nod and Mycroft began to move. His trusts were barely noticeable at first but with each one Sherlock’s fists unfurled from the sheets. When Mycroft’s cock nudged his prostate he grabbed them again and moaned in approval.

 

“That’s good. _Very good_. More like that.”

 

Mycroft tried his best to oblige and shifted his angle slightly in order to tease the prostate with every stroke. His trusts began to become faster and the noise of skin slapping skin filled the room.

 

Kissing his calf for reassurance, Mycroft kept close watch on Sherlock to ensure he wasn’t in pain. It was a beautiful sight the way his hair was damp with sweat and his mouth fell open in little ‘O’ shaped with each trust.

 

Mycroft’s speed increased again and pleasure began taking over the teenager. His cock throbbed in search of friction and he stroked himself as Mycroft pumped into him.

 

The sensations became too much and the virgin felt his body tingle and heat begin to pool in his stomach. His mind began to blank and he felt a strange sensation all the way from his toes to his fingertips. He closed his eyes, threw his head back and moaned as the pleasure washed over him.

 

He silently mouthed his brother’s name as he came, hot white streaks of cum covering his stomach.

 

Mycroft groaned at the depraved sight before him. His brother was completely undone, body beginning to go limp and covered in his own come. The tightening of Sherlock’s already impossibly tight ass had Mycroft almost at the edge and a few more thrusts left him unloading himself inside his little brother.

 

Both men struggled to catch their breaths. Mycroft pulled slowly out of Sherlock and collapsed on the bed beside him. The younger Holmes smiling as he felt the strange sensation of his brother’s come dripping from his freshly abused hole.

 

Neither brother knew who moved first to take the others hand but as they lay in silence their fingers were intertwined.

 

“I’m glad, you know.” Sherlock muttered and broke the silence. “That we didn’t go through with it at the glory hole. Glad it wasn’t some stranger either.”

 

“I’m privileged you chose me for your first. I do hope it wasn’t too painful.”

 

“A little, I’m sure it’ll hurt to sit tomorrow, but definitely worth it.”

 

Mycroft reluctantly left the bed and went into his en-suite for a damp cloth to clean Sherlock of their releases. Each time he moved over Sherlock’s skin he was gentle and caring. He tossed the flannel aside and got back into bed, wrapping a cover around them and lifting his alarm clock from the table.

 

“I am setting this in case we fall asleep, we can’t risk getting caught.”

 

“Should I go now?” Sherlock’s voice was small, it was the last thing in the world he wanted to do. A smile covered his face as he felt Mycroft’s arm around him, pulling him close.

 

“Don’t you dare, Lockie. I’d never let you leave if I didn’t have to.” Mycroft kissed his brother’s cheek and held him tightly.

 

“I’m yours now, Myc…if you want me. Only place I’ll be is a few rooms down the hall.”

 

Mycroft didn’t pause, he practically cut Sherlock off, there was no use denying now, “Of course I want you. We have a lot to work out about this, I’m aware, but I do know I want you.”

 

“Of course you do,” Sherlock yawned, “Why wouldn’t you.” He gave Mycroft a sleepy smile and a kiss.

 

The Holmes brother’s lay in each other’s arms and fell asleep until the alarm went off to warn them to separate. When Sherlock returned to his own bed he lay thinking of his brother, of how beautiful and truly wonderful he was. He thought of the problems ahead that faced them and how to use Mycroft’s girlfriend as an alibi for time together. He thought about their future and what it would be, just brothers, simply lovers when opportunity arose, or partners, spending their lives together by each other’s side?

 

Sherlock sighed into the darkness of his room, closing his eyes to go back to sleep and missing the warmth from Mycroft’s arms. He knew in that moment what it was he wanted, he wanted to spend his life as all three, Mycroft’s brother, his lover and his partner. 


End file.
